1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of automotive hand tools and is more particularly directed to a radiator cap twist-off tool adapted to shield the user against injury from being splattered by hot coolant fluids.
2. State of the Prior Art
The great majority of private and commercial road vehicles powered by internal combustion engines are equipped with engine cooling systems using liquid coolant. Such cooling systems typically feature a radiator unit which serves as an air/liquid heat exchanger whereby the hot coolant dissipates engine heat to the atmosphere.
On occasion, it becomes necessary to open the radiator so as to add coolant. This is particularly likely to occur in older vehicles which lack modern sealed cooling systems with coolant recovery containers, and is further most likely to occur when the vehicle overheats as during extended highway travel or uphill driving in hot weather. Under such circumstances coolant liquid may be lost from the system and if not replenished the engine must be shut down and travel must cease. Frequently, by the time the vehicle operator realizes that coolant must be added to the system the radiator temperature and pressure has risen beyond levels at which it is safe to manually open the radiator cap, thus forcing and extended wait for the system to cool down.
Prior art devices exist for facilitating the removing radiator caps as disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,263 to Grote, 3,048,067 to Miles et al, 3,121,355 to Morel et al, and 3,007,357 to Nalley. These devices may function well in facilitating the mechanical removal of the radiator caps, but none are fully satisfactory from a safety aspect. This applicant is not aware of any existing tools or devices particularly adapted for protecting the user in opening an automotive radiator cap while a risk still exist of hot coolant being ejected from the radiator fill opening. A continuing need therefore exists for a safe, simple to operate, low cost tool which will permit the opening and removal of radiator caps with minimal fear of injury from hot liquid ejected under pressure from the radiator.